Hasta la Cima
Hasta la Cima (Winx to the Top en Inglés y Magiche Winx en Italia) es una canción que aparece en los especiales de Winx Club y en la 6ª Temporada en el episodio El ataque de la Esfinge. Letra |-|Español Latino= En nuestra escuela la vida es genial Aquí todo es posible En este mundo la magia es real Con el poder de soñar Brillan todos Oh oh oh La magia me enamora Oh oh oh Mírate que maravilloso es vivir Con el poder de soñar Pronto listo ya Hasta la cima crecí Porque somos las Winx Y a volar (Volar) Hasta la luz Winx Club Juntas vamos a estar Winx Club Y así estaremos por siempre Hasta el final |-|Inglés= Life is cool everyday after school You and me try to make it out In a teenage world, we're magic inside We got the power to dream Everybody Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Your magic heart is beating Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Just look at you, life is wonderful With the power to dream Ready! Get set! Go! Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top (to the top) All for one, with magical friends In the magic reality In a fairy world, holding a hand We got the power to shine Everybody Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Your magic heart is beating Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Just look at you, and the wonderful Fairies all over the world So ready! Get set! Go! Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top (Straight to the top, to the top) (Straight to the top, to the top) (Straight to the top, to the top) (Straight to the top, to the top) Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top |-|Italiano= Qui con noi non ci si annoia mai Con un tocco di fantasia Splende la magia Nei tuoi occhi e vedrai Che puoi ballare con noi Tieni il tempo Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! A ritmo del tuo cuore Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! La musica ti travolgerà A questa testa con noi Tu sei la super star! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Lasciati andare e vedrai! Winx Club Che puoi volare con noi! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Oltre le stelle lassù! Winx Club Ancora e sempre di più! Magiche Winx (Winx) Ehi! Tu dai per escire dai guai Ci vuole il tuo tocco magico Se un problema c'è si risolve lo sai Con un po' di fantasia Tieni il tempo Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! A ritmo del tuo cuore Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! La musica ti travolgerà A questa testa con noi Tu sei la super star! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Lasciati andare e vedrai! Winx Club Che puoi volare con noi! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Oltre le stelle lassù! Winx Club Ancora e sempre di più! Magiche Winx (*fades into instrumental beat*) (Magiche Winx!) Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Lasciati andare e vedrai! Winx Club Che puoi volare con noi! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Oltre le stelle lassù! Winx Club Ancora e sempre di più! Magiche Winx Videos center|thumb|450px center|thumb|450px center|thumb|450px center|thumb|450px en:Winx to the Top Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Especiales Categoría:5ª Temporada Categoría:6ª Temporada